The invention relates to an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), that is, an automatic money transaction machine, and more particular, to an automatic money transaction machine, in which a state of a bill being partly torn is discriminated with high accuracy and a process conformed to a state of a bill having been discriminated is performed.
In conventional automatic money transaction machines, there have been proposed techniques for discriminating and processing a bill in a bad state (bills having a high degree of fatigue and many wrinkles, old bills and the like). Also, JP-A-2000-268225 shows an arrangement, in which forces are applied in a direction perpendicular to a plane of conveyance to thereby spread and detect a tear.